


Terezi makes Early Breakfast

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Series: UPN's Homestuck Short Stories [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunger strikes in the middle of the night, and as justice is needed, our heroes prepare to take down this feirce opponent.</p><p>A short little cute piece I wrote when I had to face middle-of-the-night munchies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terezi makes Early Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Something light and fluffy to say sorry to myself for that "Soon Enough" Dangan Ronpa fic

I was standing in the courtblock all eyes on me, but I didn't care a bit. No, I couldn't see them at all because justice is blind. I was to once and for all lock away a nefarious scoundrel, the entire audience knew it, the judge knew it and-

Grrgrhnnggrrll

"Your Honorable Tyranny?" I asked, it was not he who'd made that sound. It was the hunger that pulled me away from the dreamscape to a dark room sleeping on a thing called a "bed" next to my matesprite, Dave Strider. I was all curled up by his side rubbing my crotch mcBulgenookzone up against his hip, and his arm draped around my shoulder. Hehehehehe.

It was in this waking realm I occupied I felt my stomach continue to growl like a monstrosity. I could feel it beginning the process of consuming itself and it was gross feeling.

So I detached myself from my matesprites side and crawled out of the blankets to crawl to the nearest clock in order to catch a whiff of what time it was. 3 AM, this was entirely too late/early for any meal, but I was in dire need. So I rolled back in and slid into place next to Dave and attempted waking the sleeping beaty with a tiny smooch on the lips.

He sputtered awake and coughed out an irritated whisper of "Tz what are you? It's 3 in the morning". His incomplete sentences were so cute.

"I know the time, I have a MIGHTY need"

"A need to interrupt my beauty sleep? I can't be as awesome a coolkid without it"

grrgrgrr grumble grr

"oh yes, i understand the reason is food now."

"Yeah I was going to slip out and make an early breakfast", so we left the room and crept off into the kitchen. Opening the freezer we pulled out several boxes: one of waffles, one of some breakfast sausages, and another of toaster pastries. We nuked the sausages in the microwave and took turns tossing the other stuff into a microwave and piled it all on our plates in some jammin stacks yo.

After I consumed to whole plates the enemy of hunger was vanquished by the hero of justice, food. I assume we probably ate a teensy bit too loud due to his Bro walking into the front room all grumpy and asking why the hell we went to the front room to snog when we already had a bed. It probably sounded like that, next time we need to be more quiet about chewing.

However I certainly would enjoy going and doing that afterwards (H3H3H3) So we crawled back with satisfaction to our room and cuddled up until the morning time seeped in through the window. 


End file.
